The past as we don't know it
by LugiaMew
Summary: It's 9 years before Ash is born. A new student comes to Lavender High. He's put next to Dee Frazer, the most ferocious girl in the whole school. How will this affect her life?


**The Legend**

_The one with the power to vanquish evil would be the one with the purest heart,_

_The one with the strongest friendship,_

_And the one who treated others fairly._

_This one would be the one that the white Arcanine appeared to, _

_The one that was alone, but strong._

_The ancient Legendary Pokemon would forge a friendship with this one, and summon others to keep guard over him,_

_Until he became of Age._

_Until he learned what his powers were,_

_And how to use them._

_The Pokemon Protector would be born as the 2nd month dies._

_

* * *

_

A girl stared at the maths she was working on.

"Question 32, question 32. Hmm… maybe….28 percent? "

Her waist length chestnut hair fell into her eyes. She brushed it away, continuing to stare at the paper. Her royal-blue eyes looked at the boy who was sitting next to her. Well, more at his jotter. He put his pencil down, and looked at her in a 'what do you want?' way.

"The answers 46 percent, dumbass. God sake Dee, you may be the most popular girl in school, but that doesn't mean you don't have to work like the rest of us. You're just lucky that I happen to have Maths as one of my best subjects."

"Hey! I can't help it if I get sent out for stuff! It was your mate David who kicked Melissa, not me!" Dee replied.

"MISS FRAZER, WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO BLAIR? You should be working! If you fail your test, it's your own fault. You need to pass level C, Delia. Might I remind you that every one else is on Standard Grade 2?"

The boy named Blair smirked at Dee, who was staring at the teacher with a look of anger on her face. Everyone turned to look at the both of them. They all knew Dee hated her real name. The problem with sitting at the back was that everyone could look at you if they turned round in their seats. They sat at those rather old-fashioned desks where two people sat next to each other. Dee was off on the day when Blair moved to Lavender town, so her desk had been totally unoccupied. She came in the next day, shocked to find this black-haired kid with zigzag marks under his eyes. He was drawing something in the back of his jotter. It had been a Pikachu and an Ivysaur, both waving. That was the first time she had met Blair. He also wore glasses, but not the geeky kind.

The bell rang to tell them that school was over. Chairs clattered as teenagers rushed towards the door, desperate to get home to their Pokemon. Blair immediately grabbed two poke-balls out of his bag, which had a picture of Treeko and Blaziken on it. He opened the balls, which revealed a Pikachu and an Ivysaur, both looking pleased to see him. Dee spoke to him.

"Race ya, Blair."

"Whatever. 3, 2, 1… GO!"

The two ran to the end of the corridor, and both stopped when they crashed into the door.

* * *

As soon as they got to the end of the street, Blair turned one way, and Dee turned the other way. She looked at the boy who was talking to his Pikachu. Her father was waiting for her at the end of the road. He smiled at her, and handed her a pokeball.

"Here you go. Kabutops is as good as new."

"Thanks Dad. I'm just glad that you know how to cure fossil Pokemon better than any Nurse Joy."

* * *

Blair looked around the tree house that he and his Charizard had built. It was simple, but to Blair, this was home. Better than the orphanage he used to live at. He had stuck up a few drawings of Pokemon, and there was a thick wad of paper, a pen, rubber, sharpener, and many coloured pencils scattered about the floor. He started to clean them up. A thud came from outside. Blair stuck his head out of the window, and sweat-dropped. His Charizard was afraid of heights, and couldn't bear flying above 20 feet. Charizard had fainted, swirls in its eyes. Blair jumped out of the window, and landed next to his Pokemon.

"What am I going to do with you? Come on, you Scaredy-Meowth"

Dee was doing her homework.

"Oh, man, this is hard. What's 78 divided by 8?" She looked out the window. "If only Blair was here…. Hang on," She looked at the door, then at her jotter, then back to the window. Dee opened the window, and whistled. A metallic bird flew up to her.

"SCA!" It screeched.

"Shhh! Skarmory, get me to just outside Celemine Forest." She clambered clumsily on to Skarmory. (It isn't easy trying to get on a bird when your window is only open a bit.) They flew over the few lakes and forests before coming to the outskirts of Celemine forest, or in ancient Mew language, The Forest of Peace. She saw Blair returning a Pokemon to its Pokeball.

"I think I'm going to have to teach you how to get over your fear." Blair muttered. He hadn't noticed Dee. She was standing right next to him when he turned round.

"AH! Don't ever do that again!"

"Nice to see you too, Blair."

"What do you want?"

"Help with homework."

Blair rolled his eyes. Dee was hopeless at Maths. He'd already done his homework on the way back from school. He looked at the paper Dee had in her hand andburst out laughingwhen he saw the question.

"Q...question **_3_**? I can't believe you can't answer that! It's 9.75, you idiot!" This was a bad mistake. Dee was easily offended, and she immediately started punching Blair. His white Arcanine growled at Dee as it stood between the two, breaking up the fight. She calmed down, ignoring Blair sniggering behind her back. She walked off with her Skarmory.

"Well, she sure didn't take that well." Blair stared after Dee. "I doubt I'll ever understand her." Blair retreated back to his tree house. There was something about Dee that made him act more…normal. Before he'd ever met her, he'd been a shy kid that never had any friends. His Arcanine had been his very first friend. Blair had just found out why Arcanine was so protective. But he didn't tell Dee. He did not want her involved. It would screw things up. Sure, she was a mean fighter, but what good was she against a fully-grown Mew that was nothing but evil? Blair knew that Dee would probably pester him about what went on at the stupid meetings. Hell, he didn't even know. He'd only met Rukario two days ago.


End file.
